Ripple Effect
by AviRimor
Summary: One changed event will change the course of a war and more. On hiatus.


Unknown System

Unknown Time

Enterprise -E

Bridge

"Mr. Data where are we?" Picard asks after the Federation ship had exited the temporal vortex.

Data going over the data from the sensors quickly has a answer for the Captain. "According to the sensors we are in the Tarod system. Communications from Tarod IX indicates the date is July 26, 2155. The day the Romulan's attacked the United Earth colony on Tarod IX." Data says before the proximity alert went off.

"Sixty ships are approaching and will exit warp in ten seconds." The ship's computer announces to those on the bridge.

And exactly ten seconds later sixty Romulan bird-of-prey exit warp and begin approaching the _Sovereign_-class starship.

"Mr. Data plot a course for the nearest uninhabited system. We can't risk causing any more damage to the timeline that our appearance has probably caused." Picard said and Data attempts to implement the Captain's order.

"Unable to do that Captain. The Enterprise's warp drive has shut down and I can no longer access my console." Data said as an unknown party was accessing his console.

"Captain I no longer have access to tactical controls." Worf reports and several other members of the bridge crew reports the same thing thing is happening to their consoles.

"What the hell is going on?" Riker asks as a young female ensign notices that the ship has sent a data package to the Romulan ships who are currently holding position not to far where they had exited warp.

"Captain the ship has sent a data package to the Romulan fleet." The young ensign informs the Captain as tries to see what the contents of the data package are.

"Ensign Malala what was sent to the Romulans?" The Captain asks concerned about the possibility that the Romulan's of this century will get late twenty fourth century weapon tech that would allow them to conquer all of their neighbors with ease.

"Captain the data package was actually a computer virus that will shut down everything but life support on the Romulan ships." Ensign Malala informs the Captain before the Red Alert alarm went off.

"Sir the ship has targeted the Romulan ships." Worf informs the Captain who decides to try his command override in attempt to prevent the destruction of the Romulan in order to preserve the timeline even if it comes at the cost of the colonists on Tarod IX. "_Picard-4-7-Charlie-Tango-Victor." _Picard says and waits to see if the computer will accept his command override.

"Access denied." The computer's voice says and Picard silently wonders what the effects of his failure to save the Romulan fleet will have on the timeline.

The crew of Enterprise can do nothing but watch in silence as for the next two minutes as the Enterprise's twelve type-12 and five torpedo launchers make short work of the Romulan fleet.

What was once a Romulan armada is now a graveyard filled with the destroyed remnants of sixty Romulan bird-of-prey.

"Mr. Data I suspect you can once again access your console." Picard says having an idea about what just happened.

"You are correct Captain. How did you know?" Data asks curious.

"I suspect that once again we were the pawns of some higher being or beings." Picard says while Riker groans in frustration at the fact the Enterprise and it's crew was once again the plaything of some omnipotent being or beings.

The Temporal Vortex once again opens. "Mr. Data takes into the Vortex." Picard says hoping they'll arrive in the right time period the Borg ended up in.

"We'll probably never know who or why we were brought here." Riker says to one in particular.

"I suspect you are correct number one." Picard says as they head to the vortex and to continue their mission to stop the Borg from interfere with humanity's past.

...

I got the first year of the Romulan war planned out. This story probably won't be long.

From sources I have read the Romulans either have warp or they don't. For simplicity sake the Romulans in this story have warp drive.

I'm gonna be posting several new stories for awhile. So for readers of my other stories don't expect updates for the foreseeable future. Don't own Star Trek.


End file.
